


Tic Toc

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: The Clock Room. Again.





	Tic Toc

I had climbed to the top of the Clock Tower, all the way to the Clock Room. I'd come to the Timekeeper once again. 

She was...interesting. Unlike the Concierge, whom I now believed to be the Warden, she...talked. She didn't say much, but she still talked. 

I sat down in front of the door to the Clock Room. This time, I had a broadsword, an assault shield, a powerful grenade, and a wolf trap. All in all, pretty good.  

And I couldn't really skip her. There were other routs, sure. But going through the Forgotten Sepulcher was not only hell in a hand basket, it still brought me right up to the Timekeeper. 

It was annoying. I'd thought that the Concierge would mark a time when I didn't get brutalized every ten seconds by some random Elite. Now, the Timekeeper stood in front of me, behind a simple, wooden door. 

Where was the determination, the  _drive_ , that had gotten me this far? Was I really going to give up just because there was one more boss than I expected?

Or was it because of that first loss to her? I'd gotten straight to her from the Concierge. 

No. It would not end here. Even if it was just an endless chain of bosses, I'd continue. I'd take them all down. 

I thought back to the statues of the king that were everywhere. Recently I'd come across one with his bodyguard. Would I fight him eventually? If I fought the king, it would be easy--he probably wouldn't even be able to see me, with that mask on!

Chuckling to myself, I booted the door open. 

The Timekeeper raised her swords. " _Let's finish this,_ " she hissed. " _I'll take you down as many times as it takes until you stay down._ "

_Lady, I don't even know if that's possible._

I drew my weapon. 

**Author's Note:**

> GG, one of my best games in quite a while. GG.


End file.
